Revelations of the Past
by asuka02redeva
Summary: What would happen if Yami and Kaiba were sent back 5000 years and saw themselves as children? Only madness and mayhem can follow (set after yami defeats malik)
1. Default Chapter

Asuka02RedEva  
  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! Or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got this "Evil" idea in my head yesterday and when I put my evil thoughts on paper, this is the result. Hope you enjoy.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami slowly walked away from the dueling arena. He had defeated the spirit of the Millennium Rod once and for all; both Yuugi's and Malik's souls were free from the shadow realm, and the God cards were now his for the taking.  
  
As he kept walking a certain figure caught his attention: Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba stood on the sidelines (his brother not far behind), knowing what had to be done.  
  
"Even though you have won this time, don't think that our battle is far from over.," stated Kaiba, bitterness apparent in his voice. Everyone was all too aware of Kaiba being a "sore" loser.  
  
Yami sighed quietly under his breath. He didn't really understand why Kaiba had to act that way. Sure, he knew they were opponents on the battlefield, but were they truly destined to be life long rivals?  
  
"...Kaiba...," he began, but changed his mind, "what will you do now?," he merely asked instead.  
  
Kaiba was taken back. He had expected Yami to have at least been offended, if not annoyed by his remark. What confused him is that the "Pharaoh" honestly seemed curious to know of his future plans.   
  
"Not that I owe you any explanation," he shot back, a smirk on his face, "thought I would take care of some business in America."  
  
Yami arched an eyebrow, then thought other wise about asking any further questions; he merely nodded his head.  
  
"Perhaps, it would be good for you and Mokuba to leave Japan. After all, Battle City has concluded and I'm sure you can use a break."  
  
Now Kaiba was very confused. Why was Yami being so nice to him? What did he hope to gain by doing so? Could it be Yami was genuinely interested in his well-being? The thought was almost too much for Kaiba to bear.  
  
"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to pull, Yami, but let me tell you right now, it's not going to work."  
  
"I assure you, Kaiba, I am playing no game.," stated Yami as he walked past Kaiba then stopped (his back to him).  
  
"Perhaps some part of me holds onto the thought of you and myself being friends at one time.," he finished, and then sighed. 'Just a meaningless thought like the rest of my knowledge concerning my past," he thought, walking away from Kaiba.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'The so-called Pharaoh and me? Friends? Slim chance in Hell!,' thought Kaiba as he started toward his jet, Mokuba at his side. '...That would be the day...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Millennium Tauk glowed faintly as a smile appeared on Isis's face. 'I'm afraid the past cannot be buried so easily...eventually, our pasts have a way of catching up to us.'  
  
She sat next to Malik on the jet Kaiba Corp had provided...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was receiving praise from Yuugi's "groupies" on a job well done. The ones that could be there, at least. After all, Jou had been hurt during his battle with Malik, and Mai as well. Shisuka (Serenity) had stayed behind to be with Jou and Mai.  
  
Honda and Anzu lead Yami to the jet that would take them back to Domino, a friendship speech was ignored as Yami lost himself in his thoughts.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once back in Domino when Yami had said good-bye to Anzu and the others, he reached into his pocket and pulled out all three Egyptian God cards.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Hai, Aibou?//  
  
/Thanks for saving me and the others back there./  
  
//You're welcome, Aibou.//  
  
Yami could tell there was something more on Yuugi's mind; a certain question to be precise.   
  
//Hai, Aibou, it is time for me to remember my past and who I truly am.//  
  
/...How did you.../   
  
Yuugi trailed off, already knowing the answer; Yami could always read his thoughts.  
  
As Yami walked toward the museum, as happy as he was to getting his memories back, it also frightened him. What would he learn? What kind of man had he been? ...And would he still be able to stay with his Aibou?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba sat at his desk at Kaiba Corp, tying up loose ends before he and Mokuba headed off to America. Somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn't shake the thought of the tablet at the museum; the one with the Pharaoh and the Priest who had opposed him.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami walked up the museum steps, knowing all of the answers to his questions were waiting inside. Part of him wished to run inside and unlock all the secrets of his past; the other part wished to run away.   
  
He knew, however, that he must unlock those secrets and at any cost.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba walked down the stairs to the basement of the museum. He figured his being there was complete and total nonsense, but some part of him would not leave Japan until it had seen the tablet once more.  
  
As his foot left the final step and he turn the corner, his eyes widened to find...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami stood in front of the tablet holding the three God cards in his hand.  
  
'...It's now or never...,' he thought as he held them out in front of himself.  
  
Suddenly a figure caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, as he turned slowly...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaiba?," he asked almost in awe.  
  
"...Is this some kind of sick joke?," Kaiba asked, shaking his head. "I assure you, if I had known you were going to be here, I wouldn't have come."  
  
Yami nearly found himself rolling his eyes at Kaiba's remark. He had just as much right to be there as Kaiba did. After all, it wasn't like Kaiba Corp owned the museum.   
  
He sweatdropped suddenly...or did they???  
  
"Personally, Kaiba, I don't really care what you're doing here.," he shot back, "I'm here to unlock the secrets of my past."  
  
"Well won't that be nice," Kaiba retorted, "With any luck that thing will pull you in and I won't have to waste any more of my time on you."  
  
(See SD Kaiba pop up with a victory sign)   
  
Yami makes a less than impressed face and watches as Kaiba walks past him.  
  
"I'm afraid the Gods could never let that happen, Kaiba. They realize how "meaningless" your life would be without me.," states Yami, with his all too familiar smirk.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba froze in place, obviously that had hit a nerve...  
  
"Ha! My life has meaning to it, and if your ego wasn't clouding your vision you could see that."  
  
"MY ego? Kaiba, you're the one who cannot admit that perhaps there is someone out there with more skill or expertise...or did Duelist Kingdom and Battle City teach you nothing?," asked Yami, arching an eye brow.  
  
He turned and held the God cards up to the tablet in front of him.  
  
"Spoken like a true child," replied Kaiba.  
  
"Child? If you ask me, Kaiba, it is you who is acting like a child.," protested Yami.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba turned around and glared at the so-called Pharaoh. "...Not hardly..."  
  
Yami smirked, taking his attention away from the ancient tablet. "...I somehow doubt that..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then the gateway had been opened, the offering accepted (the God cards), creating a vortex that sucked both of them in...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi awoke to find himself laying on the floor of the museum. He blinked, startled to find Kaiba lying on the floor as well...asleep? (If only it were that simple).  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba found themselves literally falling in on Ancient Egypt...  
  
The last thing Yami could recall before he blacked out was Kaiba's remark: somewhere along the lines of "What did YOU do?!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Yami came to, Kaiba was knelt over him. At first Yami thought Kaiba might have been actually worried about him. Maybe he had misjudged him?  
  
"Good, you're awake. Now you can get us the hell out of here," stated Kaiba, standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
...Then again, maybe not...  
  
Yami stood up and looked around. "I'd like to help you, Kaiba. If I knew where here was, and how exactly to get back."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great, so what you're trying to tell me is, I'm stuck here with YOU?!," yelled Kaiba, glaring at Yami.  
  
"...Good...you figured that out on your own," Yami replied, smirking, "I was afraid I might have to tell you."  
  
"You think this is funny?!," Kaiba ranted, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"...You're acting like a child aga-"  
  
Before he could finish, two figures had caught his attention...  
  
Kaiba turned around, ready with a witty comeback, when he too became silent...his attention drawn to the two figures...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There, standing practically before them were what appeared to be two young boys.  
  
The first one couldn't be more than five years old. He had multi-colored hair (blonde, black, and a magenta color), which seemed to defy gravity, with violet eyes, and a tiny gold tiara (with the Eye of Horus in the middle of it), resting on his head. He wore what appeared to be a tunic, with a cape attached to it.  
  
The second boy appeared to be eight at the most. He came running out of what looked like a palace, and down the flights of stairs he came tumbling after the first little boy.  
  
The boy had short, straight, brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. His tunic was not as fancy as the first little boy's. His was a simple tunic, and he wore a funny little hat on his head (think of an origami hat ^.^), with a small crest on the front; a cape attached to his tunic as well.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please do not go!," yelled the second little boy, "The priests are going to be very angry!"  
  
The first little boy waited for his nagging comrade to hurry and catch up to him.  
  
"It is not as if I will be going alone.," explained the first boy.  
  
"Oh?," replied the second little boy, with a sigh of relief. ...Then reality hit him like a ton of bricks...there was no one else to go with the boy but...  
  
"You will be coming with me!," the first little boy practically chirped.  
  
"No! No! I can't!," cried the second little boy. '...Oh the priests are going to have me fed to the Nile crocodiles if anything happens...'  
  
"Hurry, Seto! We will miss the festival!," replied the first little boy as he took off running.  
  
"Wait for me!!!," he wailed and took off running.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba stood in shock as they watched their former selves rush off toward town....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A short intro as to what you can expect. Hoping for some reviews. If I get 5 reviews I will start chapter 2. Hope you liked it. ^.^ Ja Ne 


	2. No pit stops on this road trip

Asuka02RedEva  
  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! or any of the characters used in this story, however, the story is mine so please do not steal.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was so pleased to get as many reviews as I did for chapter 1. I really hope that you enjoy chapter 2 even more. Just a quick author's note; Yami's past name has not been revealed in the manga, therefore, the whole "nameless" pharaoh bit is in place.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few moments passed and still Yami and Kaiba stood; each of them speechless (well, there is a first time for everything). The last glimpse either had seen were their former selves running off toward town; on their way to reak havic at the festival.  
  
"I think we should...," began Yami, starting after them.  
  
"...Oh, most definately...," replied Kaiba, who headed after the two boys at a fast pace.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two quickly arrived at the festival grounds...  
  
Yami blinked, it was like a scene from the picture book Yuugi had in his room; some Al guy with a magic lamp.  
  
Kaiba practically stood in shock, taking in his surroundings.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Acrobats, magicians, even a guy who says he can breath fire...with two kids tampering with...' Yami's thoughts were cut short as realization dawned on him.  
  
"..K-Kaiba...I think you should..."  
  
"Get one thing straight, Yami, I'm NOT going to start taking orders from you; so don't say what YOU think I should and should not do.," interrupted Kaiba, very smug like, brushing away dirt from the shoulders of his jacket.  
  
"...Kaiba would you just shut up and look?"  
  
"What did I tell you about giving orders Phar---"  
  
Before he could finish Yami had already taken the liberty of turning Kaiba's head for him...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The small Pharaoh in training had crawled behind a table and was curiously rummaging through odds and ends marked "highly flammable".   
  
Another tiny figure was seen crawling as fast as his little hands and knees would allow him to go.  
  
"What are you doing?!," he whispered quite loudly.  
  
The would be Pharaoh held up his index finger and hushed his friend.  
  
"Quiet, Seto. Don't be so loud, I am only seeing what this man has in his boxes behind the table. You know, what mother said about when you have something that someone else doesn't; you should share."  
  
Seto sweatdropped, somehow thinking his friend was just a little confused about how this whole sharing thing worked.  
  
"Seto?," asked the young prince.  
  
"What is it?," he replied, arching an eyebrow (unfortunately, multi-tasking was not his strong point, because arching an eyebrow caused his funny little had to slide down ^.^).   
  
"What does...," he too arched an eyebrow, his crown sliding down...he sweatdropped... "...highly fla...fam...flama..ma..."  
  
"Flammable?," asked Seto fixing his hat and reading over his Prince's shoulder.  
  
The young prince straightened his crown and regained his composure. "...Yes...what is flam..ma...mab...what is it?"  
  
Seto shrugged and shook his head. "...I don't know..."  
  
His companion merely shrugged as well in reply; figuring it couldn't be anything too important.  
  
"Oh! I know!," whispered the prince loudly, holding up one of the glass jars in his hand and feeling rather superior that he solved this mystery first.  
  
"What?! What?!," asked Seto getting so excited that his hat slid over his eyes. (well at least his isn't a puppy right? ...we all know what happens when puppies get excited. ^.^()...)  
  
"It is...," he began, pointing his index finger out in front of himself (jar in his other hand), "...A name label..." He had a face like Sherlock Holmes after one of his "Elementary, my dear Watson" speeches; as his crown slid down over one eye.  
  
Seto sat in front of his friend (his hat covering his eyes), and a sweatdrop forming.  
  
"...A name label???"  
  
"Do not tell me that you of all people are not aware of what a name label is," he began, arching an eye brow, "it is like the label your mother puts on your undergarments when you stay at the palace over night."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was busy trying to hide a smirk; while Kaiba was busy trying to keep his dignity...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Highly flammable is not a name," whispered Seto.  
  
"How do you know? You do not even know what flam...ma....IT means."  
  
Seto scowled at the young prince. "Well at least I can say flammable."  
  
The would be Pharaoh smirked. "You are eight, Seto; I am only five--you should know the meanings of words, perhaps you are a little on the slow side?"  
  
Seto puffed out his cheeks and scrunched up his nose.  
  
"...You know, if you do not breath, you will pass out..." stated the prince with a smirk.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A smack was heard as the prince's lacky hit him upside the head with his hat. Unfortunately, by doing so, the jar marked "highly flammable" slipped out of the prince's hand.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
!!!!!BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba and Yami both stood perfectly still for a moment.  
  
"I told you s-" began Yami, only to be interrupted.  
  
"...Shut up..." replied Kaiba, "You know, this is all YOUR fault, right?"  
  
Yami stood next to his "I hate field trips" companion, and nearly had his mouth drop open.  
  
"MY fault? I was standing next to YOU, so how could I be ---"  
  
"You know what I mean!" he yelled, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"Still, wasn't my fault, you're the one with the former self, who can't take a joke...and had to resort to violence..."  
  
"It was a hat!" yelled Kaiba in his defense.  
  
"...To think, you started so young..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two little boys walked away from a gathering crowd; the people commenting on how the man was not a fire breather at all, and the Gods were punishing the man.  
  
Both of their faces were covered in black residue, with only the whites of their eyes showing...  
  
The little prince's crown fell lopsided over one of his eyes, and his lacky's hat slid down covering both of his eyes; as they walked away from the scene of the crime.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...My, my...the Gods have a sick sense of humor...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry now, good people! Purchase the finest silk in all the land! Why even the Pharaoh himself would buy such flawless material; nothing could mark or take away the beauty of this---" the man was cut short as he heard people commenting about the silk he was trying to sell.  
  
"Not a mark on it?"  
  
"What does he think? We were born just yesterday?"  
  
"What ugly black smudges on such expensive looking material."  
  
The man turned around to see what could possibly be wrong with the silk. His eyes grew quite large when he found black smudges in the middle of the pieces of silk.  
  
He then blinked as two shapes appeared before his very eyes...yes, the shape of two smooshed faces imprinted on his fine silk...which proved one fact: the culprits were not very tall...one 3 1/2 feet tall at most, the other 4 foot 5".  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We were lucky, Seto. I mean, finding those towels there to wipe our faces off.," stated the prince as he walked down the dirt path with his friend.  
  
"...The towels were very soft, though." pondered Seto as he kept right on walking.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba were following the small path to destruction, their former selves were creating.  
  
"...You were one of those children that could have used ritalin." stated Kaiba as he stepped out of the way as a flock of animals ran by.  
  
The keeper of the animals ranting about how "someone" (or a couple someones), had opened the cages.  
  
Yami now stood on one side of the path, while Kaiba stood across from him on the other side (animals running between them).  
  
"Oh, if I needed ritalin then you needed a brain," Yami said with a smirk, standing on his side.  
  
Kaiba had only heard bits and pieces of Yami's comment.  
  
"I don't give a damn about rain!"  
  
Yami sweatdropped and then sighed. '...Well, you can't give someone a hard time about being brainless if they do not care.'  
  
...The last of the animals ran by...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Those are the two who ruined my silk!," yelled the shop keeper to a nearby guard, pointing to the two boys up ahead.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two young boys ran just as fast as their little legs would carry them.  
  
The fabric of Seto's tunik had gotten caught under his feet and he fell to the ground face first.  
  
The little prince heard his fallen comrad cry out for help. He kept on running (slow motion), turning his head to see his fallen friend, then the guard...he gasped...then turned back in the direction of fleeing (and smirked). (Back to Seto, guard, gasp, and smirk).  
  
He then ran back, grapped Seto by the hand and dragged him down the dirt path quickly (well as quickly as a five year old dragging an eight year old can go).  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guard stopped a few feet from the two "delinquents" hiding place.  
  
"Are you positive you saw them, Sir?" asked the guard.  
  
"Yes! Of course I saw them, you dare assume that I am a liar?!" yelled the shopkeeper looking around, before beginning a rant.  
  
Nearby a head popped up, watching the ranting man and the palace guard.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hmm...looks like father enrolled yet another lacky...what the???'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir, I said nothing of the sort. I merely do not see the criminals, I only see a snake charmer and a few camels."  
  
...In back of the two men...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little prince's eyes went wide as he found himself floating above a woven basket, the guard and the ranting man in front of him. He gasped, finding he wasn't floating...he was on a cobra...a big...cobra...  
  
He quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands, and proceeded to kick the cobra, trying to lure it back into the woven basket.  
  
...Too bad, not a good thought...(see the cobra wrap around him and pull him back into the basket quickly).  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The snake charmer had turned his attention back to the baskets, looking quite puzzled as to why the cobras were not rising from their baskets.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in Seto's basket...  
  
'Oh Ra! Oh Ra! Why did it have to be snakes?! Ack! Don't touch me!'  
  
See Seto bouncing around in the small woven basket trying to avoid the cobra....who apparently had not eaten lunch yet...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dammit! We lost them! This is all---"  
  
"...You say this is my fault one more time, Kaiba, and so help me Ra..."  
  
Both sweatdropped overhearing the ranting man, going on about delinquents and how Egypt has a crime problem in its mitts!  
  
"I'll handle this; if we expect to find them then we can't have you screwing things up." stated Kaiba with his arrogance shining through.  
  
'...Should I tell him? Nope. Not after a remark like that. Let him make an ass out of himself.'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba made his way to the two men; his posture would have shone anyone that he was a true business man.  
  
"Excuse me, gentleman, but the children that you speak of are..." he trailed off, noticing that neither of the two men were listening. His eye began to twitch. Obviously they had no idea who they were dealing with. "ExCUSE ME, gentlemen..."  
  
"I say the little criminals be punished severely!" yelled the shopkeeper.  
  
"Yes Sir, I will see to it that the culprits are brought to justice." stated the guard, sweatdropping.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami stayed on the sidelines, smirking away. He could see how upset being ignored was making Kaiba.   
  
He took in a deep breath and sighed happily. Oh yes, it was a good day indeed.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba's patience level could now be compared to that of Donald Duck's (see the little angel level rising).   
  
"Would you two stop talking and listen to me, dammit?!"  
  
The two men turned toward Kaiba and both looked terribly angry.  
  
"What's going on?!" they both yelled in unison, apparently going to advance.  
  
Kaiba knew what would follow all too well (cuz we all know that Kaiba NEVER fights...cuz it's bad...^.^). He decided it would be best to get the upperhand...it wasn't like Yami was going to help him, after all...but that was fine, he didn't need Yami. He put all of his force into a solid blow...only to watch himself go sailing past the guard and through his (the guard's), middle.  
  
With a THUD he slid face first to the ground, as the two men ran off, after a man who had stolen from a nearby shop.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami still stood on the sidelines, a camel munching next to him. He snickered quietly (the camel snickering too), watching the entire embarrassing ordeal. The ending result (being the best for Yami), was Kaiba landing in a "graceful" heap on the ground.  
  
"Well, I told you he was a hot head."  
  
The camel looked around briefly, sweatdropped, and went back to its meal.  
  
Yami sighed and then sweatdropped when he saw Kaiba's face...his eyes staring right at him...  
  
"What????" he asked innocently.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The basket the young prince was in toppled over and onto its side. The little prince slowly crawled on his hands and knees (gasping for breath), away from the basket.  
  
His eyes suddenly went wide and a sweatdrop formed on the side of his head as he found himself being pulled backwards...  
  
He looked over his shoulder to find the cobra had wrapped its tail around his ankle.   
  
He started crawling frantically, arms and legs flailing...  
  
"Seto?! Seto?!" he whispered, obviously he was losing this battle....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto's eyes were quite large (the size of sausages to be exact ^.^), and he was turning blue.  
  
The cobra had wrapped its entire body around the small boy.  
  
'Oh Ra! Oh Ra! I am going to die and no one will ever find my body! All they will find is a very large snake! Why didn't I listen to the priests?! Stay in the palace and study they say...but do I listen? Nooooo, I have to run off with---"  
  
....He felt the basket whobble...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto?!" whispered the prince.   
  
He was busy hanging onto the side of the basket for dear life. He had managed to open the lid of the basket Seto was in.  
  
"Seto! You have to help m--" he trailed off slowly, seeing the large cobra wrapped around his friend.  
  
He held the lid to the basket in one hand...   
  
"...My apologies..."  
  
With that he placed the lid back on the basket...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto's eyes went as wide as they possibly could. He could not believe what had just happened.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little prince waitied and waited...until he saw Seto shoot up and out of the basket in an uproar.  
  
"Well it is about time." he commented, nonchalantly, "I mean it is not as if I have more pressing matters to attend to..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto gave the prince a glare of death.  
  
"H-How...c-could y-you?!," he stuttered, shaking his little fists out in front of him.  
  
The prince merely sweatdropped. My goodness, wasn't Seto selfish? Only thinking of himself....when it had been HE who had been the one to free him (Seto) from the basket of doom.  
  
(Note: Make a person mad enough and you'd be surpised what they can do).  
  
He sighed, holding onto a weak leg of a table.  
  
"...Are you going to stop talking long enough to save me?"  
  
Seto blinked and had an "Oh yeah!" look on his face.   
  
"Sure, why not?"   
  
He shrugged and proceeded to pull his friend away from the cobra...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba marched up to Yami with looks that could kill.  
  
"You...You knew...how...could YOU?"  
  
Yami figured that the "Who me?" approach wouldn't get him very far...that and Kaiba had longer legs...so running wouldn't work...  
  
Instead he merely smirked and shrugged. "It was merely common sense, Kaiba, which apparently you ---"  
  
Kaiba fumed, brushing himself off. "...Don't even say it..."  
  
Yami sighed, another low blow...so close, yet so far away...  
  
"You see, we do not exist in this era, Kaiba. I knew that the moment we saw ourselves as children running down the street."  
  
"...Fine, fine...so you are brighter than you look." shot back Kaiba, still not seeing their former selves in sight. "...But that still doesn't explain what we're doing here in the first place..."  
  
Yami hmmm'd for a moment and then it dawned on him.  
  
"Actually Kaiba, it makes plenty of sense," he began, "you see when we were arguing earlier today at the museum, we were comparing one another to children. Therefore, the tablet must have reacted..."  
  
"This is NOT my idea of a vacation. Why the hell couldn't YOU have been sucked in alone??? You just are hell bent on tourchering me, aren't you?"  
  
"...Don't flatter yourself, Kaiba..." muttered Yami under his breath.  
  
"Well isn't this just great? How the hell are we supposed to get back?!"  
  
Yami shrugged. "Not a clue."  
  
Kaiba nearly fell over backwards, and opened his mouth to say something.   
  
"There must be something that we are meant to see before we will be sent back." explained Yami.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go find them. The sooner we do, the sooner I can go home."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes and followed after Kaiba.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pull harder, Seto!"  
  
"I AM pulling!"  
  
"Almost there..."  
  
"One more pull and I'll have you free..."  
  
"ACK!!!!"  
  
See two little boys roll backwards down a hill and into the Nile River....  
  
...Floating down the stream toward the palace. Which would have been fine; if the Nile didn't have crocodiles....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's it! We've looked everywhere!," yelled Kaiba in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air and almost cleaning Yami's clock.  
  
Yami moved back quickly. He had never seen Kaiba this way and it was starting to scare him. He had remained quiet throughout the entire search, hoping to keep a quarrel with Kaiba from occuring. ...However, he had still had to listen to Kaiba "bitch bitch bitch" the entire time.  
  
"...Kaiba ...it is getting dark out, I am pretty sure that they would have returned to the palace by now."  
  
Kaiba sweatdropped and started off for the palace...  
  
Yami sweatdropped as well and stopped. "...It's...this way..." he stated, pointing left.  
  
Kaiba glared and stomped past him, now heading in the right direction.  
  
Yami sighed and followed after Kaiba....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A river and the entire poplulation of Egypt's crocodiles later...  
  
The two boys slowly walked up the stairs to the palace, both looking like drowned rats...  
  
Both had holes in their tuniks. The prince's crown was lopsided over one of his eyes. Seto's hat was flopping, as he took out a fish and tossed it into a palace fountain.  
  
As the palace doors came into view they saw a guard waiting for them.  
  
"What in the name of Ra have you two been up to?!" he blurted out before remembering what the Pharaoh had told him. "No time for that now, you are going to be late, young prince. You must quickly change. The guests will arrive soon. Seto go to the priest's chambers quickly, they will have your attire waiting for you."  
  
"...Guests???" asked the prince, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Why of course, the dinner tonight, now hurry!"  
  
With that the guard dragged the prince down the hall. The prince waved "bye bye" to Seto as a SMACK was heard.  
  
Seto sweatdropped....only hearing a comment about how they put pillars in the oddest places in the palace.  
  
The prince (@_@) was out of commission...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba had finally made their way up the palace stairs...  
  
Both blinked at the long line awaiting to get inside....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now! I'll try to get chapter 3 up in a week to two. hope you liked it. sorry about any mistakes, been really hectic at home...ja ne ^.^ hoping for reviews. 


	3. Egypt's been Invaded! Seto to the rescue...

Asuka02RedEva  
  
serenitymoon@lycos.com  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! or any of the characters used in this fic. the fic, however, is mine so please do not steal. thank you.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi all, I originally had a different story line for this chapter, however, being tired and worn out I had to change it to something that I could actually accomplish without it taking too long. So I hope that you still enjoy it. Chapter 4 will be more amusing because I've gotten some insight from a few readers. Anyways, hope you like it, please review, tell me what you liked, didn't, or would like to see. Have a great day!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto was very confused as he continued to watch the priests rush around in their chambers; hustling and bustling, trying to find just the right attire to wear for such a special night.  
  
Again, his hat slid down over his eyes. "Sir?" he asked, reaching his hand up to fix his hat; the sleeves of his outfit longer than his arms.  
  
"Yes?" replied the head priest, fixing his hair slightly.   
  
"What is the purpose of this gathering tonight?"  
  
The remaining priests moved closer to Seto; each one huddled together as if holding some big secret. A cheshire cat face on each.  
  
Seto sweatdropped, anticipating the "blow"...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No."  
  
"But young prince, you must---"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Now, don't be like that, just put on---"  
  
"N.O. spells???"  
  
The servant sweatdropped, obviously he was related to Jou because it took him long enough to answer the question (don't sign Jou up for the next spelling bee).  
  
"...Um...no?"  
  
"Very good. Now shoo, I have things to do." replied the young prince arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"...Your highness, I'm afraid you have left me no choice. Your father gave me orders to have you attend this gathering at all costs."  
  
The young prince's eyes widened...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?!" yelled Seto before a priest covered his mouth with his (the priest's) hand.  
  
"Quiet, young one. You see, the Pharaoh is tired of his son objecting to every female he is betrothed to."  
  
Seto sweatdropped as the priest slowly removed his hand from his (Seto's) mouth.   
  
"But I don't---"  
  
"Yes, yes. I know what you're thinking. The Pharaoh DID challange his son to a game of senet (similiar to backgammon; 2 players race each other to the other end of the board, tossing painting sticks). And we are all too aware of what the stakes to that particular game were; should the Pharaoh lose the young prince would not have to be betrothed, until he was ready. However, should the young prince lose, his father would see to it that his son were betrothed before the sun set that very day." he sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Unfortunately, the Pharaoh lost to his son..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~FLASHBACK~~~  
  
"I win! I win!"  
  
See the young prince jumping up and down, smirking at his dumfounded father who could not believe he lost to a five year old (one who had never even played the game before).   
  
"Ra! Not again! One more game, my son?" the Pharaoh asked, obviously embarrassed that he had lost for the...  
  
"Hmmm....that makes five games in a row that you have lost, father...so..." he placed his index finger on his chin thoughtfully thinking it over "...I think...NOT."  
  
...And the Pharaoh watched as his son ran off...  
  
~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Of course this didn't suprise Seto in the least...hell, he knew the prince better than anyone...  
  
"But I still don't---"  
  
"Understand the purpose of the gathering, and I was just about to get to that part, young one. You see, the Pharaoh is not the sort of man to give up so easily; he has invited a number of potential young ladies to the palace tonight."  
  
All that ran through Seto's young mind was a room full of girls...who would want to do what??? GIRL things of course!!!  
  
"Why?!" he blurted out, the thought almost too much for him to bare.  
  
"The first young girl the prince is taken with will be his betrothed."  
  
Seto was now even more confused than he had been before he had asked his question (see little question marks floating around his head).  
  
"But SIR, what DOES betrothed mean???"  
  
The priest blinked and then sweatdropped...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell is this?!" yelled Kaiba.  
  
Unfortunately, for Yami he was the only one who had to endure Kaiba's...hmmm....constant...oh hell, no way around it, bitching.  
  
"Well," began Yami, his cocky "I'm a smart ass" attitude shining through, "it would appear to be a gathering of some sort."  
  
"That is NOT what I meant and you know it!"  
  
Yami sweatdropped and sighed. 'Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer, Kaiba.' he thought to himself.  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to get in there?" he asked, looking rather put out, and Yami's smirk wasn't helping either.  
  
"...Obviously, Kaiba, we're in a type of spirit form, no one can see us...so isn't it obvious that we can---"  
  
"Shut up," grumbled Kaiba, as he started toward the entrance of the palace, "You know what would be nice? Is if you just stopped talking all together."  
  
Yami smirked as Kaiba walked up the stairs, his smirk then turned into a "bite me" look.   
  
'Me? I'm the one doing all the talking? Not hardly. Every other sentence out of your mouth is: "This is all YOUR fault!" "Do you know this is YOUR fault?" "Let me remind you that this is all YOUR fault." One more time and so help me Ra...'  
  
"Are you coming?! It's not like I can get the hell out of here on my own!"  
  
'...Awww....I feel so used...how touching...' he thought as he rolled his eyes, following after Kaiba.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!!!!" yelled the young prince after being tackled by the palace servant.  
  
"Hold still! You're going to wear this outfit tonight!" replied the servant, doing his best to hold down the squirming rugrat.  
  
"No! I don't want to wear this thing! My crazy cousin who smells bad gave it to me as a birthday present! Even the cat did not want it!"  
  
The servant blinked, wondering if what the prince said was true. He sweatdropped, noticing a faint unpleasant smell linging on the clothing. His sweatdrop grew, as he noticed that the prince was gone.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'...That's it, may Anubis has mercy on your soul...' he sighed, hiding under his bed, 'if I HAVE to go to this gathering of father's then fine, at least let me pick out my own attire...' he blinked, lifting up his hand, 'EEEEEEEEEW!!!! Who let the cat in MY room again?! Sacred animals or not, what I just stuck my hand in sure is NOT sacred!'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the priests were gathered around Seto, trying to get him ready for the gathering as quickly as possible, while the head priest was stuck answering the "difficult" question.  
  
"Well you see, young one," the head priest began, "the young prince will some day rule over all of Egypt."  
  
Seto nodded in reply, so far he was following. He already knew that his prince and best friend would become Pharaoh one day, not a problem...go on...  
  
"He will be the ruler of all Egypt and it will be very important to..." he took a moment to think about how exactly to word it, "carry on the family line."  
  
A few of the priests snickered quietly. Unfortunately, it was not quietly enough because the head priest gave them "THE" look. They smiled nervously and went back to getting ready.   
  
"Carry on the family line???" again the question marks were starting to float around Seto's head.  
  
"...What I mean to say, my boy, is that our young prince must have heirs to the thrown..."  
  
Seto sweatdropped and face faulted at the thought of multiple little prince's running around...all like his friend...the horror, in deed...  
  
"...And in order to do so, he will need a bride...do you understand?"  
  
"...I believe so," began Seto slowly, "...So our prince is going to have children some day..."  
  
"Yes, that is correct..."  
  
"...And he is going to have a bride...and this bride is a girl???"  
  
"Very good."  
  
"....But girls...." It dawned on him. All the girls he knew (between the ages of five and seven mind you ^.^), did nothing but boss around boys like himself, annoy boys like himself, and...expect boys like himself to do "girlie" things. ...And now his best friend, had to endure this torture EVERY day???? ...Oh, the inhumanity...  
  
"Well, come along, Seto. We are expected to be at the gathering soon."  
  
"....Alright, Sir...." he replied following after the priests. '...I have to warn him...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the prince had been caught...yet again...he was finally dressed in an outfit that he found to be "alright" so to speak; not like he really wanted to go to the lame old gathering his father had planned anyways.  
  
The servant who accompanied the prince to the grand room where the gathering would be held, looked completely wiped. Who knew that a five year old could be so much trouble?   
  
"...None of the other children were ever so bad...," he muttered to himself, a little wmuttered to himself, a little wd looking up at him.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pharaoh had started to allow his guests to enter the palace. It was as if aliens had landed in Egypt! Seto had never seen so many girls in one place. How each one giggled, smiled WAY too cutely, and how they huddled in their small groups...obviously, conspiring...  
  
Seto gulped nervously. There was NO way he was going to let his best friend be thrown to THEM! He suddenly got an "OH NO! RUN!!!" look on his face as he saw the girls shift their attention to the prince standing next to his father...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Father, I do not understand why all of these people are he--"  
  
"Quiet, my son," the Pharaoh began trying to hide the smirk that accompanied his devious scheme, "I wish for you to be polite to our guests, they have all come to..."  
  
The young prince arched an eyebrow, awaiting his father's explanation as to why so many people...girl's especially were here...  
  
The Pharaoh tried to come up with a believable excuse. "...to...play games with you!"   
  
"....To...play games...with me???"   
  
Alright, now he may be only five years old, but what kid in their right mind is going to believe a story like---  
  
...And the Pharaoh watched as his son ran off to find someone to play a game with...  
  
...So any kid...BUT the King of Games...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto watched nervously as the young prince bolted away from the Pharaoh and started approaching the aliens...I mean, girls...  
  
His attention then went to the Pharaoh who was snickering quietly, and his priests who were all nodding in agreement. He then knew that the priests had been corrupted and that there was only one person to save the prince...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami stood next to a pillar, watching his former self and Kaiba's former self in the large gathering room of the palace. Yami arched an eye brow, at the Pharaoh...  
  
'...So that's what you looked like father...hmmm...must have taken after my mother in the looks department...' he arched an eye brow, noticing that the Pharaoh was snickering about something and the priests were motioning to his former self. '...I sense a set up...'  
  
He then looked around seeing that Kaiba had still not returned.  
  
'...Oh Ra, what the hell could be taking him so long? It's not like he had to use the bathroom...and there's no one who can see him, so I highly doubt he'll be getting directions on how to return...' he sighed, slightly annoyed, yet at the same time slightly relieved.  
  
'...Let me weigh out the pros and cons here. Pro, don't have to listen to Kaiba's bitching. Con, have no one to talk with. Pro, is quiet. Con, too quiet. Pro, won't be taking anymore wrong turns. Con, will have no one to correct when taking a wrong turn. Pro, if Kaiba shouldn't return, life would be pretty damn peaceful in Japan. Con, would have no one to beat the pants off of in Japan if Kaiba didn't come back...'   
  
Yami shook his head. The pros and cons were even, and after weighing them out he figured that beating Kaiba at Duel Monsters, DID give him pleasure, and if he didn't return with Kaiba then he would have to listen to all of Yuugi's friends AND Mokuba give him the riot act.  
  
'Anzu would say "Yami, just because you don't like a person, doesn't give you a reason to leave them in the past with no way out. You should try to be FRIENDS with Kaiba." ...and then Aibou... "...Oh no, Yami, what did you do to Kaiba?! This is terrible...we can't have blood on our hands..." ...and then I would have to correct him and say "Technically, Aibou, Kaiba isn't dead he's just..." and then Aibou would have to say "How do you KNOW he's not dead???" ...well I don't know that he's not dead NOW, but when I left him he wasn't...' he sighed.  
  
'...Jou I don't believe would really give a damn...but then again, those dog jokes are amusing...must not tell Aibou. Honda, now that's a hard one, don't really talk to Honda much...he's just...there...or he's not...doesn't duel, nope...can't really think of any reason why I would care about his comments. Next, Mokuba...would have to think up a really impressive story to tell to him. Something about how Kaiba stayed behind because only one of us could return so he wanted to be a hero....' he sweatdropped, '...will work on that...'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba walked down the hallway...the same hallway he had walked past about three times before...  
  
"Dammit! This is all Yami's fault!"  
  
...Of course their prior conversation popped into his mind...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't think you should---"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I think you're going to get---"  
  
"I'm not going to get lost!"  
  
"...Fine, get lost, see if I care..."  
  
"...Again, shut up..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba grumbled, still insisting that this just HAD to be Yami's fault, because heaven forbid he could ever be wrong. I mean, AS IF! ^.^   
  
He made a fist with his hand and punched toward the wall...of course his fist went right through the wall being in spirit form...  
  
"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!!!!," he continued to yell, still going, just trying to make his fist stop going through the wall (temper, temper...tsk tsk...and I'm sure THIS is Yami's fault too ^.^() ).  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto grabbed his friend by the arm. Of course this was followed by a very puzzling look...  
  
"Seto? You came to play too?"  
  
"...Play?," Seto asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"Yes, we are going to play a game. Would you like to play too?"  
  
Seto eyed the lil mutants along side of his friend...each one giggled and "tee hee'd." Tee Hee, MY ass! He knew exactly what they were up to, and there was no way he was going to let that happen!  
  
"We have to leave, NOW," began Seto as he gave his friend's arm a tug.  
  
"What? Why do we have to go, Seto?" asked the prince, obviously quite confused.   
  
"We just HAVE to, trust me!" he yelled in reply, still pulling the prince...which he found quite odd because the prince seemed to weigh a lot...he turned his head to find...  
  
"ACK!" the little prince yelled out suddenly as he found three girls pulling on his other arm.   
  
Well, Seto wasn't about to give up, so he gave another tug to his young friend's arm.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Oh...Ra..." whispered the Pharaoh, rather embarrassed, as he placed his hand over the side of his face to cover his expression.  
  
"...My Pharaoh, I do believe our prince is in quite a predicament..."  
  
...Ya think???  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami still stood next to the pillar, shaking his head in awe and disbelief at the display taking place.  
  
"...Sucks to be you..." he sweatdropped, "...no...sucks to be ME..."  
  
"You're damn right it sucks to be you!"  
  
Yami's sweatdrop grew as he heard that oh so familiar voice that we all know he just LOVES...  
  
"...Oh goodie," he began, rather sarcastically, turning around with a forced "I'm so glad you're back" look, "...you found your way back."  
  
'...Joy...' he thought, '...and to think I had already come up with a great story to tell Mokuba too...'  
  
Kaiba then turned his attention to the display taking place...he sweatdropped with a "what the hell?" look on his face.  
  
"Oh, yes, that. Well you see, your former self has issues, the priests and the Pharaoh are plotting something, and those females...well I do believe they are part of the scheme."  
  
"....I see... Hey! I HAVE issues?!"  
  
"Less talking, more watching..." Yami replied, turning his attention back to the interesting scene.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto, What's wrong?!" yelled the prince being tugged this way and that way.  
  
"Nothing! We have to go!" he replied, pulling harder on his young friend.   
  
The tee hee's had left and now these girls were playing for keeps, the glares and the snarles were going to start up (oh no!!!).   
  
'Ra! They've shown their true faces! They really ARE demons!' thought Seto as he pulled harder, there was no way he was giving up now.   
  
"Give up!" yelled the trio.  
  
"NEVER!" yelled Seto in reply.  
  
"...I think I'm going to be ill..." whispered the prince.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pharaoh looked at the priests with a "What in Ra's name is wrong with him?!" look.   
  
The priests were at a loss for words and could merely shrug at their Pharaoh.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Want to place a friendly wager?" asked Yami, with a smirk.  
  
"You're on," replied Kaiba, already placing a bet on his former self.  
  
"Twenty says your former self loses this match," stated Yami, watching closely.  
  
"Twenty it is," agreed Kaiba, awaiting the outcome.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now of course when you say "NEVER" so defiantly, you should probably have something to back that up with...and in Seto's case...  
  
"...Seto???" asked the prince, sweatdropping.  
  
Seto now lay on the floor after having lost to the trio of girls...if one could call them that...  
  
He sat up, seeing their "evil" faces, how they smiled and giggled at him, and how they swarmed around the prince like a plague of locust. And now, where there had been three, there were four...no...five....oh Ra! There were too many little demons to count! Desperate times would call for desperate measures...Seto needed help...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Well it would seem as though that ordeal has ended. I expect that he will not pull a stunt such as that again?" asked that Pharaoh to his priests.  
  
"Yes, my Pharaoh," replied the head priest, obviously quite embarrassed.  
  
"What in Ra's name would ever possess him to do such a thing?"  
  
"...You see, my Pharaoh...I am afraid that our young Seto may be a little confused as to the meaning of..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell are you doing now?" asked Kaiba, standing behind Yami, quite irritated that Yami had left him behind.  
  
"Quiet, I'm trying to figure out what the old man and the priests are saying."  
  
"...That old man appears to be..."  
  
"Yes, yes....my father...big deal, don't remember him...quiet..."  
  
Kaiba's eye twitched, we all know how much Kaiba LOVES taking orders from Yami. Just grin and bear it Kaiba...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto does not knowing the meaning of the word betrothed?"  
  
"I am afraid that may be the case, my Pharaoh. I thought that he understood the meaning of the term, however, after seeing his display..."  
  
The Pharaoh sighed and shook his head. "...Well, hopefully he will not cause any further problems. See how my son is associating with all the young ladies? The moment my son has shown interest to one, that girl will become his betrothed."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Wow...I was only five and my father was trying to get me engaged..."  
  
"In Egypt they started early, and it's not like any girl would want to marry you, then OR now." Kaiba stated quite smug like.  
  
"...If you say so...let's just get going, we should probably make our way over to them and see what is going to come of this..."  
  
"...What did I tell you about ordering me around?!"  
  
"Then stay here," Yami started, shrugging his shoulders, "doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Don't think you can leave me here either!"  
  
"...Uh huh..."  
  
Kaiba could only see Yami's hair sticking up in the crowd...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things were going quite nicely for the prince. He had already found lots of girls to play games with, and it was strange too...because all the girls he had ever met never wanted to play games. Sure, they wanted to play with dolls, mud pies, or "want to marry me?"...but not these girls...maybe girls weren't all that bad after all?  
  
The prince had all of the girls lined up, so that they could each take turns playing a game with him. Wow, this was going to be SO much fun....and as the first little girl went to step up next to the prince to play her game...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
...something went flying past the prince and landed on each one of the girls...  
  
The prince blinked as what appeared to be "tonight's special on the menu" splattered each and every girl in range.   
  
The giggles had been replaced with: "EEEEE's" and "EEEEEK's" and don't forget "EEEEW's" or how about "My clothing!!!" or "My hair!!!" ....all those familiar cries for help...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Whoa...ten says that was your former self's doing."  
  
"I'm not betting."  
  
"...You're a millionnaire for crying out loud..."  
  
"...Do I HAVE stupid written on my face?"  
  
"...Well...now that I think about it...that does look like an S...and a T...and.."  
  
"SHUT. UP."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto rushed out from behind a pillar dodging the line of fire, as he grabbed the prince by his hand and ran just as fast as his little legs would carry him.  
  
"Seto????" the prince asked, his tone more of a "...are you ok????" "why are you holding my hand???" and "...why are we running???" one at that; all followed by nervous laughter (cuz, wouldn't you think your friend had flipped? 9 times out of 10 one would think so. if you answered no, well no cookie for you! ^.^).  
  
"No time to explain, we have to leave before they find us!"   
  
"...Alright....if you say so..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~How Seto got his help~~**FLASHBACK**  
  
"This is awful!"  
  
"What's wrong young one?" asked the palace cook.  
  
"My best friend is going to be tortured! You have to help me save him!"  
  
"Our young prince is in danger? Did you tell the Pharaoh? What about the priests?"  
  
"...Uh...they do not care! They are...uh....under a spell, yeah yeah...and uh...if we defeat the evil ones then they will be freed!"   
  
Seto sweatdropped as he watched the cook get a really serious look on his face. Then something the young prince had once told him popped into his mind "Do not talk with the cook, Seto. The cook is a little...disturbed..." but had he listened to his friend? NAH....(definately a Kaiba trait ^.^).   
  
Seto's eyes widened and his sweatdrop grew as the cook had gathered up everything in the palace cook room that could be used as ammo. The war was coming...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now back to the program already in progress....  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Oh...."  
  
"...Don't say it my Pharaoh...just don't say it..."  
  
"......."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
...Oh dear...one knows what happens when you cross a girl...or in Seto's case an entire ROOM full of girls...remember the movie "Planet of the Apes?" ....remember the poor guy who was with the apes? remember what happened to him? ....two words: Poor. Seto.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...I hope this isn't going to end badly..."  
  
"Run! Run, damn you! Leave the prince, he's dead weight! Save yourself!"   
  
"....Alright, I HOPE this isn't going to end well..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto's eyes went wide as he saw the entire swarm of apes..no..mutants..no...aliens..closer...GIRLS...yes that's it...gaining on him and the prince. He then found the priests running behind the girls, hell, even the Pharaoh himself was running after them.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Now you KNOW he's in trouble if the Pharaoh has gotten off his fat ass..."  
  
"...First, that's your father, and second, RUN, damn you! Leave him!"   
  
"...So nice to know you care..." muttered Yami, sweatdropping at the display, guests fleeing for their lives.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The prince's eyes widened too. What on earth had gone wrong? He had only wanted to play games, then Seto had freaked out, the girls were out for blood, the priests were ranting, and the Pharaoh was yelling that they'd be sent to the tombs in isolation if they didn't stop running right this minute.  
  
...But tell this to Seto, because I don't think he was listening...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Guess this party is over...we might as well go outside, something tells me they'll be along shortly...," yelled Yami over the commotion.  
  
"Fine! But if anything goes wrong in the mean time---"  
  
"...Yes, yes...fine...it's MY fault. Happy?" asked Yami, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"...Yes and no..."  
  
Yami rolled his eyes and followed Seto toward the palace entrance...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now, again, hope you enjoyed. If not, gomen nasai! Ja Ne ^.^ 


	4. Dead people, Albinos, Mud pies, and Cats

Asuka02RedEva  
  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! Or any of the characters used in this fic.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba both sighed as they watched the crazy swarm of girls, priests, their former selves, and one pissed off Pharaoh come flying out of the palace entrance.  
  
Yami snickered quietly, shaking his head. Kaiba, however, had heard him and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"You find this amusing?" he asked Yami.  
  
"Well, Kaiba," he began, a smirk breaking through, "for once you cannot blame this on me."  
  
Kaiba sweatdropped and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"...However, I am sure you will think of some way to blame me..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night after the culprits had been apprehended...  
  
"Seto, tell me again why exactly we were sent to the tombs for the entire night," began the little prince, obviously not impressed.  
  
"...Well, the priests and your father were trying to make it so you would have to marry one of the...girls..." he managed to say, twiddling his thumbs nervously.  
  
Both sighed sitting in the dark of the tomb...  
  
The prince smirked as an evil thought popped into his mind...  
  
"...Seto..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hope that you are aware of the fact that sixteen generations of Pharaoh's are buried in these very walls."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, any two year old knew that.  
  
"...But did you know that their spirits are restless?"  
  
"Restless?" asked Seto, moving closer to his young friend.  
  
"Mmmm...hmmmm..." began the prince, "you see, Seto...every time a full moon appears, the Pharaoh's of the past seek revenge..." his voice was low and eerie.  
  
The moon's light seeped in through a small crack...  
  
Seto sweatdropped, "What do the Pharaoh's want revenge for?" he asked leaning closer.  
  
"...Well...they want revenge for not getting enough presents on their birthdays!"  
  
Seto fell over backwards, while the would be Pharaoh snickered quietly. Seto sat up quickly, his hat falling over his eyes.  
  
"That was NOT funny! I believed that the Pharaoh's---"  
  
"Seto," whispered the prince, "the real reason why the Pharaoh's want their revenge is because people have forgotten them and their great deeds..."  
  
Seto's eyes widened, "What will they do?"  
  
"...On a night like tonight..." he trailed off, smirking.  
  
"Yes?!" he asked, gulping.  
  
"The Pharaoh's look for innocent mortals..."  
  
"...And?" Seto whispered nervously.  
  
"...They...Ack! What in the name of Ra was that?!"  
  
Seto jumped watching his friend point at the darkness.  
  
"What?! What did you see?!"  
  
"I saw something that looked like some kind of creature!"  
  
Seto gasped, looking all around him. "W-What did it look like?!"  
  
"Like a hippopotamus...and..." he trailed off.  
  
"And?!" Seto turned around to find the young prince had disappeared. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, darkness all around him.  
  
Little did he know what loomed in back of him...  
  
"It's Ammit!!! She has you!!!" yelled the prince as he grabbed Seto's shoulders from behind.  
  
Seto screamed as he ran about ten feet forwards and turned around to see his friend smirking and snickering with the Eye of Horus on his forehead to light the tomb.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me again why we're standing outside of what appears to be the burial grounds?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Obviously, our former selves are being punished for creating such a scene. Now, unless you have any better ideas as to where to go, I suggest we follow them," replied Yami, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"...Fine...we'll stay here and---"  
  
He was cut off when both heard two voices echoing from within the tombs. Both sweatdropped listening to the 'How could you?!' s' and the 'I do not think it was funny!' followed by the "You should have seen your face!'  
  
"Something tells me this is going to be a long night." Stated Yami with a sigh.  
  
"I agree," replied Kaiba, "morning cannot come soon enough."  
  
Yami sighed, he didn't even have the puzzle to sleep in. "We can either stay out here all night or enter the tombs and keep watch over our former selves."  
  
"We might as well see what thei--...we're doing..." replied Kaiba, "Sure in hell beats sleeping outside with you all night."  
  
"Actually Kaiba," began Yami with a smirk, "spirits hardly ever sleep."  
  
Kaiba glared and started toward the entrance of the tomb.  
  
"Kaiba, we can just go through the walls, you know."  
  
Kaiba stopped, turned around, and shrugged. "I hope we're not here long enough to get used to this."  
  
"This is nothing, I assure you. Try being like this for 5000 years and stuck in a puzzle."  
  
Kaiba sweatdropped, "I'd rather not, the idea of having to spend 5000 years with my only rival turns my stomach."  
  
'...Aww...his only rival, touching. Maybe I should get him a birthday card this year,' thought Yami before following after Kaiba and walking through the wall.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto...you should of seen your face!" exclaimed the prince still snickering.  
  
"...Hmph..." was all that came of Seto's reply as he sat on the floor cross-legged; his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.  
  
The prince stopped snickering and blinked. "Awww...Seto, do not be angry..."  
  
"HMPH!"  
  
He pouted seeing that Seto wasn't going to be so forgiving.  
  
"Seto, I am sorry, I did not mean to...ACK!"  
  
Seto opened an eye to find the prince wide eyed, staring at something. He opened his other eye and looked to find nothing there.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Can you not see them?" whispered the prince, the eye of Horus on his forehead.  
  
"See? Who?" Seto sweatdropped and looked around.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn, it's dark in here."  
  
"It's a tomb, Kaiba, it's not supposed to be bright and cheery."  
  
"Don't be an ass."  
  
Yami and Kaiba both smirked at one another.  
  
"Well, this looks interesting to say the least."  
  
"I would imagine that I was buried here after the battle that took place 5000 years ago."  
  
"Pleasant thought, in deed..." replied Kaiba looking around, "You know, life would be much easier if we could just talk to them."  
  
"Unfortunately, I see no way for us to be able to do that," replied Yami with a sigh.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"..The spirits, Seto..."  
  
"Oh, no...I am not going to fall for that trick again."  
  
"Honest, Seto! There really ARE spirits in these tombs!"  
  
"...If you say so..." he went back to his previous position.  
  
The young prince gulped and started to walk forwards...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is pointless, they can't see us, and they're probably going to fall asleep within the hour." Kaiba explained, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Too true...I guess we will just have to wait, and think of it this way, Kaiba; we won't have to worry about being attacked by wild animals."  
  
"The only things wild around here are you and the camels."  
  
Both snickered and then stopped, feeling a little uneasy that they were actually getting along.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The prince sweatdropped, having heard something about camels and how the one on the left was wild?  
  
The one on the left sure looked familiar...  
  
"Ex...cuse...me..." he whispered, trying to get their attentions.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto sighed and shook his head...  
  
'He really is trying too hard this time. Does he not understand that I am not going to believe his stories about spirits anymore?'  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Yami and Kaiba blinked hearing the small voice. They turned around to find Yami's former self looking up at them with wide eyes.  
  
Both blinked and a moment of silence passed by...  
  
"He can see us???" asked Kaiba, quite surprised.  
  
"This is great. Hello, I'm Yami and you're---"  
  
"You're going to tell us how the hell to get out of here!!!" yelled Kaiba, as he leaned down.  
  
The prince's eyes were the size of sausages as he let out a blood-curdling scream...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto shook his head. "I cannot hear you!" he yelled, covering his ears, still sitting on the floor as the young prince ran past him.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Well, that was real effective, Kaiba." Stated Yami, shaking his head, a sweatdrop appearing.  
  
"Shut up!" growled Kaiba, "How is it that YOUR former self can see us and MINE can't?!"  
  
Yami smirked and stood quite proudly. "I apparently am more advanced than you."  
  
"...That's debatable," muttered Kaiba, "let's just try again tomorrow."  
  
"How about, I try again tomorrow and you just watch?"  
  
Kaiba merely walked back through the wall as Yami mentally added another tally.  
  
'51 me, Kaiba 5.'  
  
He followed after Kaiba with a smirk...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a "peaceful" night of "Shut up, Yami!" "I don't want to hear it, Yami!" "Yami, you bastard!" "You're pissing me off, Yami!" the sun finally rose and it was a new day.  
  
"Thank Ra!" yelled Yami mentally. He looked over at Kaiba who was asleep. He sweatdropped, 'Who knew spirits snored?'  
  
And boy wasn't Kaiba a poor sport, yelling all those terrible things at Yami; after losing 150 games of rock, paper, scissors. What else could spirits play?  
  
Yami watched as two palace guards unlocked the tomb the boys had been sent to for the night.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The palace guards entered the tomb to find the young prince sitting in the corner mumbling something about dead people, and how they want to use him to leave the tombs. The palace guards sweatdropped, obviously quite confused.  
  
"For the last time, I do NOT believe you," stated Seto who had been leaning his back against the prince's in order to have slept during the night.  
  
"Young prince," one of the guards began, "We have come to escort you and Seto back to the palace."  
  
The prince looked around and shook his head. Seto sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami watched as Seto dragged his former self out of the tomb. Muttering about how he was really taking this TOO far.  
  
Yami sweatdropped watching his former self looking around for "dead people" as Seto dragged him back to the palace.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Yami's "pleasant" wake up call for Kaiba, the two headed towards the palace.  
  
Kaiba grumbled, obviously not impressed with Yami at the moment. Yami sweatdropped, so Kaiba wasn't the easiest guy to wake up...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Kaiba," whispered Yami, standing over him as he slept.  
  
Kaiba rolled over onto his side. Yami sweatdropped, "Well, that didn't work,' he thought, 'Let's try this again.'  
  
He leaned down and sighed, "KAIBA," he stated firmly.  
  
That received an "ooof!" from Kaiba who continued to sleep. Yami sighed heavily; even his Aibou wasn't this hard to wake up...well...that wasn't all true, but usually he would come up with some line like "Aibou, cartoons are on and you're missing them." Yuugi would wake immediately for that, but Kaiba was a little harder and Yami didn't think the whole cartoon routine would work on him anyways.  
  
He would have to come up with something that involved a little more brainpower...He hmmm'd for a moment and then arched an eyebrow, having an idea pop into his mind. He leaned down next to Kaiba and smirked.  
  
"Kaiba, you will never beat me in a duel, you will always be second best..." he paused for a moment hearing Kaiba start grumbling, "You are not worthy of having all Blue Eyes White Dragons in your decks...so now I shall claim all three of them as my own..."  
  
Yami blinked and nearly fell on his astral ass as Kaiba shot up, looking like he was ready for an all out war.   
  
"...Uh...good morning?" Yami asked with a nervous smirk on his face.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After having watched their former selves have breakfast, get a lecture from the priests and the Pharaoh, apologize to numerous girls, and set all the animals in the palace stables loose, they now were following them around town.  
  
"I don't want to do this anymore," grumbled Kaiba, complaining (as usual).  
  
"Well, what else are we going to do? Take and buy land and build a house?" asked Yami, rolling his eyes.  
  
"That's not even funny!" replied Kaiba, "and shut up! I'm not talking to you right now."  
  
"Oh real mature, Kaiba. You can't honestly still be mad."  
  
"Shut up! Blue Eyes stealer!"  
  
"For the last time I don't want your Blue Eyes---"  
  
"So they're not good enough for you?" Kaiba shot back, glaring at Yami.  
  
"...For the love of Ra..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the two continued to bicker their former selves were having a conversation of their own...  
  
"What shall we do today, Seto?" asked the prince as he continued walking down the street along side of his friend.  
  
"I really have no idea," replied Seto with a sigh, obviously bored as well, "The priests said not to wander too far away today because of what happened last night."  
  
"Must you do everything the priests say?" asked the prince smirking.  
  
Seto sweatdropped as he saw his friend's all too familiar smirk appear on his face.  
  
"I must...because YOU always find some way to get me into trouble."  
  
The prince frowned feeling that it was not entirely all his doing.  
  
"This is not my fault. Do you not have a brain?" he snickered, "Perhaps you do not wish to answer my question."  
  
Seto glared at the prince, his hat falling over both of his eyes.   
  
"Alright, all joking aside, Seto. Last night was all your doing not mine."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kaiba, this is ridiculous; how long do you intend to stay mad at me?" asked Yami walking along side of him.  
  
"As long as it takes to get back to Japan," stated Kaiba, glaring.  
  
"Well, in the mean time do you think I could find a band of gypsies to take you off my hands?" Yami questioned, smirking.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba and Seto both glared and replied, "Shut. Up.," at the same time.  
  
While Yami and the prince both rolled their eyes simultaneously and stated, "Real mature."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A female voice suddenly rang out causing both parties to look. The prince sweatdropped as he got an "Oh, no" expression on his face. Seto also sweatdropped as he watched the young girl start to run towards them.  
  
"Oh, no, it's Isis!" cried the prince putting his hands on his temples.  
  
Seto sighed, "What do we do now?"  
  
The prince blinked, "Do you have to ask, Seto?" he questioned, and then saw Seto's blank look as his reply, "Run!"  
  
With that the prince took off running down the street; Seto turned around quickly and raced off after his friend.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Yami and Kaiba sweatdropped as they watched a girl who looked no more than eight run after their former selves. Their sweatdrops grew as they heard her cry out "Wait for me-e-e-e!!!! I want to play too-o-o-o!!!"  
  
"...What is she carrying?" asked Yami?  
  
"...Not a clue..." replied Seto.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The prince and Seto continued to run for it, Isis in hot pursuit of them...  
  
"Why are we running?" questioned Seto, keeping up with his friend.   
  
"Because every time she plays with us, she brings those terrible "pies"," replied the prince, running as fast as his little legs would go.  
  
"Oh," Seto began, face faulting, "Those "pies" always cause me to have an upset stomach. Something about the gooey things inside..."  
  
The prince nearly turned three shades of green. "Seto?! You eat them?!" he blurted out practically gagging.  
  
"What? I am not supposed to?" he asked, arching an eye brow, "But Isis always cries if I do not eat them."  
  
The prince stuck out his tongue making a face "mud 'n bugs" sure in hell didn't float his boat. Let her cry for all he cared, at least he'd live to see another day.  
  
"Quick, Seto, see if Isis is still behind us!"  
  
Seto turned his head and gasped she was practically on their heels. The excitement, however, had caused him to lose his footing and he tripped. The prince grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him behind.  
  
"I've got you!"  
  
Neither were paying much attention, however...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little albino sat in the sand, he had collected a bucket of water and had found his latest target...the home to a group of scarabs...  
  
He smirked and snickered evilly reaching for the bucket to drowned them all with...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~CRUNCH~~  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto sweatdropped, now running on his own. "Did you by any chance hear a crunching sound?"  
  
The prince shook his head, "No, the only thing that I can hear is Isis yelling, 'Wait for me!' "  
  
"Hmmm...alright..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The albino lay twitching on the ground; he sat up slowly and glared...  
  
"C-Curse...you...Pharaoh!" he sputtered...right before...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Uh oh,' thought Isis stopping for a moment and looking down. 'I stepped on him...' she scrunched up her nose and looked around. NO WITNESSES. 'I'll bring him a pie later!' she yelled mentally before taking off after her friends.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura sat up slowly twitching. "...I...shall...have my...revenge..."  
  
With that he fell over backwards with swirlies in his eyes.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba walked around Bakura's body.  
  
"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." Kaiba commented.  
  
"No arguments here," replied Yami as the two followed after Seto and the prince and Isis AND her "pie".   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunately, Seto was not too graceful and after his hat had fallen over his eyes and he had tripped, falling over the prince, Isis had caught them at last.  
  
"Hi!" yelled the energetic eight year old.  
  
Both Seto and the prince stood perfectly still eyeing the "pie" in her hands.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Seto, whispering.  
  
"Whatever you do, do not make eye contact with her," replied the prince also whispering.  
  
Isis sweatdropped and decided to try again. "I thought we could play together, and I brought a pie for us to share too," she explained, smiling.  
  
Both the prince and Seto sweatdropped.  
  
"She is not going away," Seto stated, gulping.  
  
"Um...Seto? My Prince?"  
  
"She is still here..." whispered Seto obviously ready to crack.  
  
"...Just ignore her and she will eventually leave."  
  
Isis frowned, "My mother was right, boys ARE weird! I do not feel like sharing my pie with you anymore! Hmph!"  
  
Both the prince and Seto were mentally doing flips.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba sweatdropped having heard the end of the conversation.  
  
"What the hell is this? Recess time?" asked Kaiba motioning to another runt coming up to them.  
  
Yami sighed and shook his head. "I feel feeding time at the zoo is more accurate."  
  
Kaiba nodded in reply, "It could very well be."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello, friends," said a little boy holding a certain key.   
  
"Hello, Shadi," greeted Isis smiling cutely, "Maybe YOU would like pie because THEY do not want any," she stated, pointing to the prince and Seto.  
  
Shadi noticed the prince and Seto waving their hands frantically behind Isis. He sweatdropped and smiled nervously.   
  
"...Um...I just had my afternoon meal, Isis. I am not hungry at the moment."  
  
Isis sighed and then smiled. The would be Pharaoh and his lacky both sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Friends, I have come to tell you that I can now master the power of the Millennium Ankh (key)."  
  
All three children arched an eyebrow with a "Suuuure ya did" look on their faces.  
  
Shadi nodded and became really serious. "Prepare yourself, I shall now enter your mind."  
  
"He seems rather dramatic," whispered Isis to Seto.  
  
"It is over done," replied Seto.  
  
The prince watched as Shadi prepared himself...he sweatdropped. Shadi had his tongue out of the side of his mouth, obviously concentrating.  
  
The would be Pharaoh and his groupies stood in line sweatdropping.  
  
"Behold!" Shadi cried out, holding the Ankh up to the prince's forehead.  
  
"Do you feel any different?" whispered Seto.  
  
"...Mmmm...nope..." replied the prince.  
  
"Um...what is he doing?" asked Isis, sweatdropping.  
  
Shadi was busy shaking his Millennium Item. "Why will you not work?" he whispered, "It worked on the cat..."  
  
All three nearly fell over backwards...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, that was eventful," commented Yami.  
  
"Oh yeah..." replied Kaiba not very enthusiastic.  
  
"Don't get too excited Kaiba, you might piss your pants."  
  
"I'm not a dog." Kaiba shot back.  
  
"That's Jounouchi," they both said simultaneously. Both sweatdropped and smirked.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The prince and Seto were on the move after leaving Isis with Shadi and sneaking away while Isis offered Shadi a pie.  
  
It was now early evening and the two did not wish to stay in the tombs again because they were late for their meal.  
  
Little did they know, though, as they made their way back to the palace that someone was plotting the certain demise of a certain Pharaoh in waiting.   
  
  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The albino snickered as he watched the prince and Seto come into view.  
  
'Yes, yes...all is going according to my ingenious plan..' he thought as he laughed evilly.  
  
He had mastered the entire trap in his mind; it was fool proof.  
  
The prince and Seto would pass by him at exactly the right moment; the prince would be a step behind Seto due to their difference in size. At that moment he would run out, push the prince backwards and flying over the edge of a cliff, into a pit of crocodiles. The prince would be no more...  
  
Everything was perfect, now he just had to wait for the exact moment...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto and the prince kept right on walking, neither suspecting anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Seto, when we return to the palace, I have to tell you about this GOOD idea I have."  
  
"...None of your ideas are GOOD they are all quite evil..."  
  
"...You really know to ruin my day..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba continued to follow their former selves...  
  
"...Don't say it Kaiba..."  
  
"What? That I'm tired of walking? That I'm bored? Or that this is all your fault?"  
  
Yami sweatdropped and sighed. "All of the above."  
  
Both sweatdropped suddenly as a figure appeared...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moment had finally come, now was the time to end the prince's life...  
  
The albino smirked evilly, running full speed towards the prince...He wanted to see the prince's face, when he pushed him over the edge of the cliff.   
  
He suddenly sweatdropped noticing something just wasn't right...  
  
~~SLOW MOTION~~  
  
See Bakura going to push the prince...see the prince keep walking...see Bakura sweatdrop...notice Bakura is about a foot away from the prince...behind him...  
  
See his eyes widen and his head turn slightly...watching the prince keep walking...see Bakura go...BOOM!  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Seto and the prince sweatdropped and stopped walking...  
  
"Did you hear something?" asked the prince arching an eyebrow.  
  
"...I was going to ask the same question to you..." replied Seto.  
  
Both boys looked around to find no one in sight.  
  
The prince shrugged, "I am sure it was nothing important."  
  
With that the two started walking...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba continued to peek over the edge of the cliff, both wincing as Bakura hit rocks and rolled down the side of the cliff...  
  
"...Ouch..." commented Yami, wincing.  
  
"...Damn...now THAT had to hurt..." stated Kaiba, also wincing, "Here come the crocodiles."  
  
"...What big teeth they have..."  
  
"Yup, they'll tear him to shreds."  
  
"...Uh huh...well let's be off," replied Yami...with a "I could care less" tone.  
  
"Yup, no sense wasting our time here."  
  
"You would think if he were going to kill someone, he would at least have better aim," commented Yami.  
  
"I agree," replied Seto as the two continued to follow after their former selves.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little albino continued to beat off the crocodiles...  
  
"Curse you Pharaoh! Next time we meet you will not escape!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night once the priests, servants, the Pharaoh, and the rest of the palace inhabitants were asleep, the prince snuck out of his room and into Seto's room.  
  
"Seto!" he whispered loudly, jumping onto his bed.  
  
Seto sat up quickly. "ACK!" he then saw the prince and whispered, "What are you doing?"  
  
The prince was all smiles...which caused Seto to sweatdrop...  
  
"Do you remember I told you about my GOOD idea?"  
  
Seto face faulted...he thought about two things; A: the idea would have him killed by the priests, or B: the idea would have him killed by the Pharaoh himself.  
  
"Seto, we are going to play a game with the priests."  
  
"...A...game?" he nodded, "Games are fun."  
  
"Mmmm...hmmmm..." replied the prince, "and this is what you need to do before the game can begin."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba sat in the hallway between the palace doors and the entertaining room...  
  
"Ha! I win!" exclaimed Yami, smirking.  
  
"Dammit! Do over!" yelled Kaiba in reply.  
  
"Rock...Paper...Scissors...SHOOT!" both yelled simultaneously.   
  
"Ha! I win again!"  
  
"Ah, shut up! Let's go again!"  
  
Yup boredom set in...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 mins later  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto," whispered the prince waiting in his room, "did you come back with the necessary equipment?"  
  
Seto nodded in reply he still didn't understand how this had anything to do with a game.  
  
"...Good...now, we must make it to the priests chambers without being caught."  
  
"Right, let us be off."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cue the Mission Impossible Theme  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The soon to be Pharaoh and his lacky moved slowly and quietly, their backs against the wall; a bucket in Seto's hand.   
  
All was going as planned. The priests chambers were only one hall away. They were almost home free when they heard...  
  
"...Hello..."  
  
Both froze and slowly turned around to find a very sleep looking Isis.  
  
"...Um...hello..." both replied, sweatdropping.  
  
"...Pie?" she asked, all sleepy like.  
  
Both gulped and shook their heads. "No thanks..."  
  
"...O...kay..."  
  
With that they watched her walk back to her room...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the initial shock had worn off, the two had proceeded to continue to go to the priests' chambers...  
  
The prince was the first to pass by Shadi's room. Seto quietly passed by as well. Both then stopped and peeked through a crack in his door that was left opened ajar.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Come...on...work..." whispered Shadi who sat in front of a palace cat with the Millennium Ankh pointed at the cat.  
  
The cat yawned, obviously not impressed.  
  
"You dare mock me?" asked Shadi.  
  
The cat again yawned and sweatdropped, when the Ankh was practically shoved into his forehead.   
  
"Ha! I am now in your mind!" he whispered, triumphantly, then sweatdropped and gasped. "You are an evil cat! I shall now place the feather of truth on the Millennium Scales and I shall ask you three questions, to determine if you live or die...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both little boys sweatdropped.  
  
"After we deal with the priests, we save the cat," ordered the prince.  
  
"Agreed," replied Seto.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early morning when Kaiba and Yami were singing the phrase: "Miss Suzie had a tug boat, the tug boat had a bell, when Miss Suzie when to heaven," both smirked, some childhood songs were fun, "the tug boat when to h---"  
  
Their song, however, was cut short when they heard every priest in the palace screaming...  
  
...Beware of the effects caused by boredom...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it, sorry for taking so long, working 6 days a week now, only have Wednesday's to write. Ja ne ^.^ Please review. 


	5. childhood games and a crazy albino

Asuka02RedEva  
  
Serenitymoon@lycos.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi Oh! Or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba sweatdropped, the silence had been broken and candles in every room in the palace were being lit.  
  
"What do you think "we" did this time?" asked Yami, sweatdropping.  
  
"...God, only knows..." replied Kaiba with a sigh.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The priests were busy running around and cursing in their chambers. The palace guards cam barging through the chamber doors. Only to sweatdrop and wrinkle their noses in disgust.  
  
There, stood the priests drenched in sticky (fowl smelling), camel spit, and covered with chicken feathers. One could only see the whites of their eyes due to their feathered masks.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba had entered the priests chambers and stood in disbelief. Both wrinkled their noses at the same time.  
  
"Oh, that's just sick!" exclaimed Kaiba.  
  
"...Oh, yeah...and the smell..."  
  
"Eeeeeew..." both stated simultaneously.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile the little pranksters were in the prince's quarters having a grand old time, laughing at the priests expense.  
  
"They looked so funny!" exclaimed the prince, rolling on his bed.  
  
"I know! And they smell so bad!" replied Seto, also rolling around on the bed.  
  
"I cannot believe that they did not wake up sooner!"  
  
"I know! If I smelled like that I would have been awake SO fast!"  
  
"Mmmhmmm! Me too!"  
  
"Do you think we will get into any trouble?" Seto asked, sitting up from the bed.  
  
"Nah! We must make sure that we have the same story is all," replied the prince, also sitting up.  
  
"Alright! What is our story?"  
  
The prince sweatdropped, "Seto, I told you twice already."  
  
"No, you did not. You told me three times."  
  
The prince's sweatdrop grew as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"But I could not hear you due to our laughing." Seto chimed in quickly.   
  
His little friend sighed and proceeded to tell him the story, yet again.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba had had to leave the priests chambers due to the smell.  
  
"Well, I must say that's one way to get revenge," commented Yami.  
  
"Definitely; just as long as it doesn't get traced back to them...er...us..." replied Kaiba.  
  
"True, I don't want to stay outside again, while they are locked in the tombs."  
  
"...Neither do I..."  
  
The two made their way toward the prince's quarters...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The prince and the palace cat who had been saved from Shadi both sweatdropped (the cat had been saved by the prince and Seto after they had stood outside of Shadi's bedroom door, making sounds like running water. It had taken a little longer than expected, but the power of suggestion was far too great. They had smirked as they watched Shadi run out of his room heading toward the bathroom. After a few "kitty kitty's" followed by "Kitty if you do not want to die, you had best come with us" they had saved the cat. Hooray!).  
  
Seto was busy messing up a very simple story. All he had to say was "I was asleep at the time and I do not know of any prank played on the priests."  
  
NOT "I got up to use the bathroom, and found myself with a bucket of camel spit in my hand outside of the priests chambers."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside of the would be Pharaoh's quarters stood Yami and Kaiba, sweatdropping after over hearing the entire conversation.  
  
"You can't even get a simple story straight, can you?" asked Yami, with a smirk.  
  
"...Shut...up..." was Kaiba's only reply.  
  
"And no comeback either. Kaiba, are you sick?" Yami arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Give me time and by the end of the day I will have several "compliments" for you."  
  
Yami sweatdropped. Today was going to be a long day in deed...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later in the morning after being drilled by the palace guards, and having their stories straight, the two were free to go. The priests had grumbled as they watched the little sneaks get a "get out of a jail free" pass.  
  
So they were off once more for another grand day of tormenting the locals.   
  
Yami and Kaiba rolled their eyes as they followed after their former selves. What horrors did today's outing hold in store for them? God only knows.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A certain albino had heard of a certain Pharaoh in waiting's outing for the day. Yes! Now was the time to pay him back for all the hell he has had to endure...in the past day...^.^()  
  
'I must prepare the perfect plan in order to rid myself of the stupid Pharaoh!' he thought to himself, snickering evilly.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What will we do today?" Seto asked his friend as they walked down the dirt road.  
  
"I do not know, Seto," replied the prince with a sigh.  
  
The day was looking up. At this rate, Yami and Kaiba wouldn't have to traipse around all of Egypt after their former selves.  
  
They suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind them and turned around to see Isis.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Ra, they aren't going to run again are they?" asked Yami with a sigh.  
  
"We can hope not," replied Kaiba, grumbling, "I'm getting sick and tired of chasing them...dammit! US all over Egypt."  
  
"...Yup..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luckily for them, Seto and the prince didn't run. It must have been due to boredom, who knows?  
  
"Hello, Seto. Hello, my prince."  
  
"...Hello, Isis..." both replied simultaneously.   
  
"What are you two doing today?"  
  
"Nothing," replied Seto.  
  
The prince got a sheer look of terror on his face. How could Seto say "Nothing?" Didn't he realize that by saying "nothing" it's an automatic invite for a girl?!  
  
He sweatdropped seeing Isis grin. Oh yeah, definitely gonna be a LONG day...  
  
"I have an idea, would you like to hear it?" Isis asked, grinning away.  
  
Seto went to reply but he got elbowed in the side instead.  
  
"Not real-"  
  
But Isis cut off the prince.   
  
"Let us play house!" she exclaimed, happy to find someone to play with.  
  
Seto sweatdropped and the prince face faulted.  
  
"H-house?" asked Seto nervously.  
  
"Yup! I will be the mother and you can be the father Seto, and you..."  
  
"I am NOT playing," interrupted the prince, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"But you HAVE to!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO."  
  
Seto looked up at his friend with pleading eyes. "Please?"  
  
"...NO..."  
  
"You have to play house with us we need you!"   
  
"Fine. I will be the house," the prince stated with a smirk.  
  
"Not THE house, house!"  
  
"Then I will be the pet everyone ignores."  
  
Both Isis and Seto sweatdropped...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't look at me like that," stated Yami getting defensive, "I saw nothing wrong with playing the house."  
  
"...Of course, you wouldn't."  
  
"Not my fault you can't stand up to a young girl."  
  
"Don't start!"  
  
"You are whipp-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 mins later...  
  
Isis and Seto are busy walking along and acting like a loving couple...  
  
"Walk faster, Seto."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Keep up with me, Seto."  
  
"I. AM."  
  
"Hurry, Seto."  
  
"I am! I am!"  
  
"And do not forget the DOG!" Isis yelled behind her, smirking away.  
  
Seto sweatdropped and looked over at his young friend. The prince, who wasn't about to back down merely smirked.  
  
"...Seto???" Isis asked, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
Seto sighed heavily and clapped his hands softly, "Here boy...here..." He had a "forgive me" look on his face.  
  
The prince merely had a "I'll fix you, no dessert tonight" look on his face, as he walked past the two.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba sighed both feeling that today would be yet ANOTHER long day.  
  
"Any ideas as to when we'll get back to Japan?" Yami asked him, watching the trio start to wander.  
  
"Not a clue," began Kaiba, "Hell, I still don't get why we are here in the first place."  
  
Yami merely shook his head, "There must be something important to come; just wish It would come a little faster."  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
  
"They're on the move."  
  
"...I know, I know...too bad duct tape hasn't been invented yet."  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Now that IS a shame."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trio turned off the dirt path, heading into a secluded area with few paths and many shrubs, trees, and vegetation...  
  
Isis led the way as they walked along, making their own path...  
  
The prince had the idea of getting the hell out of this situation while he could...and Seto...well, Seto could fend for himself! It was his fault they were in this mess anyway.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Yami and Kaiba were busy picking up the rear...  
  
"Don't they ever sit still?" Kaiba asked, grumbling.  
  
"Do WE ever sit still?" replied Yami with a question.  
  
"...Good point..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little did our heroes know that lurking in the shadows was the evil mad scient--- *coughs* ...Sorry...wrong script...Ahem...anyways...  
  
Watching the trio from behind a nearby bush was the scheming albino.  
  
'Yes, this time I shall have my revenge. Yes, yes...it is all going according to plan...'  
  
(Anyone else feel a LOTR or South Park reference coming on?)  
  
He continued to watch them, while hiding in the little shadow the bush had created. (Cuz we all know that a big tree would have cost more money than a little shrub in this fic. If you would like to see bigger trees in this fic, you can pledge your money just by calling the chibi hotline at 555....j/k...)  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Isn't this wonderful, Seto?" asked Isis, holding onto his arm as they walked.  
  
"...Uh..." he sweatdropped, "Well, Seto? Do you not enjoy walking along side of your wife?" she asked in a sing-song voice.  
  
Seto's sweatdrop grew as he looked to the prince and mouthed "HELP."  
  
"Woof, woof, woof, woof." Was his only reply as he shrugged to Seto.  
  
Seto puffed out his cheeks, "Nuh uh!"  
  
"Woof, woof, woof, woof, Woof!" the prince stated with a smirk.  
  
"That is not very nice!"  
  
Isis sweatdropped...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wonders never cease to amaze me," stated Kaiba sweatdropping at the scene.  
  
"Me neither, Kaiba, me neither," replied Yami, "We better not gett too close, remember my former self can see us."  
  
"Good idea," Kaiba stated, nodding, "WE don't need him to freak out on us like before."  
  
"And whose fault was that???" asked Yami, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Kaiba's reply remained unheard...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Bakura sat in the bushes he was finding it very difficult to keep his jaw from dropping. He just kept on blinking in awe.  
  
'The Pharaoh is...He has more problems then I thought! Killing him may actually be a blessing to the people of Egypt! ...And I'll be a hero...hehehe...' he thought smirking evilly, "Maybe I will take over Egypt. Yes, yes I can see it now...goodies whenever I ask...'  
  
(See lil bubble appear over his head~chibi Bakura jumping up and down surrounded by cakes, pies, and other sweet foods).  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami and Kaiba passed by the bushes they sweatdropped.  
  
"Did you hear snickering?" asked Yami with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Yes, and I believe I heard some snorting too..." replied Kaiba, who motioned to the bushes.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Behind the bushes was Bakura, now rolling around on the ground (holding his tummy with one hand and covering his mouth with the other), snorting up a storm at the idea of being Pharaoh.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their sweatdrops grew as both blinked. The bushes were now rustling.  
  
"Do they have wild boars in Egypt?" Yami asked, over the snorting and rustling.  
  
"I have no idea..." stated Kaiba, a lil wearily.  
  
"Let's just keep moving."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Both hurried their astral asses away from the bushes.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They soon peeked around the corner of a tree and watched the trio...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seto, let us sing a song while we walk."  
  
Seto sweatdropped, "A song?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm....sing me a song Seto and then I'll sing to you."  
  
Now the prince knew why girls were the root of all evil. He covered his ears...  
  
"But...I..." Seto began.  
  
Isis glared. "DO IT!"  
  
Seto gulped and let it rip...  
  
"Oh! Here we are walking in the uh...um..."  
  
"Woods?" questioned Isis.  
  
"Woods! Taking a walk and playing house in the woods!"  
  
The prince felt as if his head would explode. Seto couldn't carry a tune in a bucket.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba both had their hands over their ears as well.  
  
"Make it stop!" both yelled simultaneously.   
  
"Ra, Kaiba! Why the hell didn't you tell me that you couldn't sing?!"  
  
"Shut up! I doubt you could do any better!"  
  
"How could I do any worse? It's not like the standards are hard to beat!"  
  
Kaiba pretended not to hear Yami's smart-ass remark.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis broken in, "Here we are playing house in the woods! You're my husband and I'm your wife in the woods!" she sang, a little better than Seto, but her voice a little TOO girlie, "We have a dog that I don't want! Maybe we could sell it for a kid!"  
  
The prince had many comments for Isis now...but dogs don't sing...or do they?  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little albino had gone ahead of our heroes and was busy working on his master plan. He had his little shovel and pale he had stolen from some kid in a sand box (hell, Egypt is one big sand box), and was busy digging away.  
  
He sweatdropped at their singing, but figured the faster he dug the sooner he would be rid of the cursed Pharaoh.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto's jaw dropped after his friend had sang his rendition...  
  
"What? What did he say???" questioned Isis, practically jumping up and down.   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did he just say what I think he said?" asked Kaiba, in a daze.  
  
"...Yup...guess he ...I...really didn't want to play this game."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura snickered and kept right on digging. "Guess the Pharaoh told her..."  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
15 mins later...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis is skipping along, see Seto sweatdropping and skipping too (behind her), and the prince shuffling his feet just as slowly as he can just to piss her off.  
  
"She will hit you if you do not play. She has done it before," whispered Seto to his friend.   
  
"Woof, woof, woof, woof."  
  
"...Are you positive there are laws against animal abuse?"  
  
The prince nodded with a "If not, I'll make some" look on his face.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The albino watched from his hiding place. Yes, his plan was so ingenious, this time. He had dug a deep hole and covered it with some leaves and sticks. The trap would only work when the Pharaoh stepped on it. How did he know this? Because traps aren't stupid! And he said so! ...Anyways...when the Pharaoh fell in he would be buried in by the rest of the dirt and sand.  
  
(See lil bubble appear over his head~chibi Pharaoh falls in~ lil word bubble appears "Oh no!" ~chibi Bakura runs out with shovel and pale and starts burying him, pats down the dirt and sand and has a V for victory sign).  
  
He gets ready...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis skips over the trap and nothing happens. Seto, sighs and skips over as well...STILL nothing happens.  
  
In the rear and FAR behind is the prince who steps on the trap and...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The prince blinks to find his foot and up to his knee in a hole.  
  
"What...the???"  
  
He struggles to pulls his foot out of the hole.  
  
"What kind of an idiot digs a knee high hole in the middle of no where?" he thought outloud.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura had his little shovel and pale all ready. He figured he could just cold conk the Pharaoh with the bucket if need be.   
  
He blinked to find the prince, pulling his leg out of the sand and grumbling about this being a stupid game. He then emptied his shoe out, complaining about sand in his shoe. ^.^   
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura ran out of his hiding place (once the trio had disappeared), and over to his trap.   
  
"Stupid hole, why didn't you bury the Pharaoh?!" he ranted jumping up and down on top of his trap.  
  
~~~CRASH~~~  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis stopped skipping, Seto skipping into Isis, and the prince saw his window of opportunity to escape...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba smirked, having seen Bakura's antics. All they could see was his hand, the rest of him was buried.   
  
"...Ra, he just doesn't quit."  
  
"And to think after 5000 years he's STILL tormenting you."  
  
"Oh, his hand stopped moving," informed Yami.  
  
"So it did," stated Kaiba, "Someone should help him."  
  
Both looked around...  
  
"Well, I don't see anyone. Do you, Kaiba?"  
  
"Not a soul."  
  
"Well, we're losing them. Let's hurry, shall we?"  
  
"Good idea, Yami, good idea. We can't do anything for him anyways."   
  
With that the two walked on...  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear something, Seto?"  
  
"I don't think so, why?"  
  
"I merely thought I heard something is all," exclaimed Isis.  
  
"Did you hear any-----  
  
Seto blinked to find his friend high tailing it through the bushes.  
  
"Come back here!" yelled Isis.  
  
"You annot leave me here alone!" cried Seto.  
  
"You do not even know how to get home!" exclaimed Isis, she and Seto now running after him.  
  
The prince made it to the edge of the bushes to find the steps of the palace. They were in the palace gardens the entire time. ^.^() Some field trip.   
  
With that he took off running; Isis and Seto not far behind.  
  
Isis kept yelling "BAD DOG!" as they ran past Shadi (who had his millennium key held up to a camel's head), followed by a "It worked on the donkey!"  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Kaiba sweatdropped, having just found out how big the palace gardens were. They watched as the trio ran up the stairs.  
  
"Those kids need to be medicated," commented Yami in disbelief.  
  
"...No arguments there..." stated Kaiba, shaking his head.  
  
@-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, I'll try to get the new one out sooner, but work and summer closing really stinks. Sorry about mistakes, sick today and no time to proofread. Ja Ne ^.^ please review. 


End file.
